GATE: Thus the UNEF Fought There
by ArksmithLH
Summary: A Gate connecting to another world has opened in Japan. After defeating the Army that came through it, the UN sends the United Nations Expeditionary Forces (UNEF) to the other side. 1st Lieutenant Youji Itami of the Japan Self Defense Forces (JSDF) and Sergeant James Holden of the US Army Rangers, are deployed as part of this Multinational Task Force.
1. Chapter 1: The Opening of the Gate

Chapter 1: The Opening of the Gate

It was a bright summer day on June 13, 2012 in the Ginza District of Tokyo, the Japanese Capital. People are walking to the local mall, to the dozens of shops and restaurants in Ginza and many are going to work.

Youji Itami, an off-duty Japan Self Defense Force (JSDF) Officer, is on a train headed for a nearby comics convention, somehow not watching where he was going and slamming into a post.

Meanwhile, James Holden, an American Tourist and a United States Army Ranger, is currently headed to Ginza with his family to do some souvenir shopping.

"I wanna get this one Dad!" Said Jack, the youngest of the 2 Holden Siblings, pointing to an expensive Toy he wants on the store window.

"Now honey," said Lisa, James's Wife. "Remember we are on a budget so we can't get anything expensive."

Erica Holden, Jack's Older Sister, simply stares at her phone as if nothing has happened.

At 11:50 AM, a strange structure appears at the Ginza-Chome Intersection. As hundreds look on, a dragon suddenly exits from the structure. Hundreds of soldiers in Roman Empire style Armor and fantasy creatures such as Ogres, Cyclops and Goblins follow. A human soldier blows on a horn and the army starts indiscriminately attacking civilians. Itami looks out the window and sees the dragon.

"How is this possible?!" He exclaimed.

He ran towards the Station's exit. Upon exiting the Station, he sees a Policeman fire his pistol at a Dragon, successfully knocking its rider of. The rider then gets up and attempts to attack the Policeman, Only for Itami to intervene and kill the soldier.

"Are you alright?" Said Itami with blood on his face.

The Officer and the Civilians he was protecting nodded saying they were alright.

James meanwhile attempts to save his family from the oncoming Army. Hundreds of people around them as many attempt to get away from the attacking army.

Flashback, Iraq, 2011. It is James's 3rd deployment as part of the 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment of the US Army. He and his squad are patrolling a small town north of Baghdad when a bomb detonated in the heart of the town. Civilians flee in all directions as they try to get away from the blast.

Back to the Present, the situation is similar to Iraq. James uses his instincts and Ranger Training to get his family to safety. He grabs a pistol from the body of a fallen police officer. As he and his family turn a corner, an Enemy Soldier comes and attempts to attack them. James fires his gun and kills the man.

James gets his family to the Japanese Imperial Palace to find shelter. Along the way, he helps civilians who are to frightened to move to tell them to go to the Imperial Palace. There, he sees Itami arguing with a Policeman to open the Palace Gates.

"We need to get these people inside the palace." Itami Ordered.

"You just need to follow our instructions." Said a Policeman.

"DO YOU WANT TO STAND HERE AND ARGUE WITH ME OR DO YOU WANT TO KEEP THESE PEOPLE SAFE?!" Itami Responded.

The Guard then received a phone call. After receiving the call, the Policemen decide to follow Itami's idea and let the Civilians in the Palace Walls. James moves to introduce himself to Itami.

"James Holden, US Army Rangers."

"Youji Itami, JSDF."

The formalities are cut short however as They soon hear the sound of a war cry getting closer. They arm themselves with Police Riot Gear as the enemy makes their way to the Imperial Palace.

A few minutes later, They see a Force of Orcs, Cyclopes and Cavalry move to the Imperial Palace.

"Get ready to fire!" Itami said to the policemen.

The instant the enemy got within 200 meters of the Palace Gate, Itami, Holden and the police officers fire their guns, utterly decimating the enemy Force. Although they can easily kill them, the Police Force was getting overwhelmed and the Enemy is about to breach through the Defensive line they set up. Then, the counter attack. A Japanese F-2 Fighter Jet flies overhead, killing intercepting the Dragons that were flying overhead. An AH-1 Cobra follows soon after, providing close air support for the Police Forces and Reinforcing JSDF Units.

James looks at the Civilians

"Well we know the Civies are safe."

"Yeah" responded Itami.

James looks to his family and notices that one is missing.

"Except for one."

"Who?"

James tearfully says "My daughter is missing."

"I'm sorry to hear that" said Itami.

"I'm sure she will turn up eventually."

The World was transformed after June 13. The attack on Ginza, dubbed the Ginza Incident by the International Community, ended in the deaths of close to 200 Civilians with nearly 30 missing. The count of those Dead and Missing also included Tourists from different nationalities. Nearly 6,000 members of the Enemy army has been captured and sent to Prisons spread across the world.

A few days later, ceremonies were held in both the United States and Japan as Youji Itami is promoted to 1st Lieutenant while James Holden is promoted to the rank of Sergeant.

Because many of those killed and injured were of different nationalities, the United Nations releases UN Resolution 134, the creation of the United Nations Expeditionary Forces and its deployment to the other side of the Portal, dubbed the "Gate", in order to apprehend the ones responsible for the Ginza Incident and to demand compensation for the damages caused. With this Resolution, different countries contribute equal amounts of Men and Materiel to the UNEF. Both the newly promoted 1st Lieutenant Itami and Sergeant Holden are placed in the UNEF by their respective Governments.

On September 16, 2012, a ceremony is held at the UN Ginza Base to celebrate the deployment of the 10,000 strong United Nations Expeditionary Force. Both Itami and Holden are in attendance.

Secretary-General Tandi Avarssala gives a speech in front of the soldiers with General Tachiro Hazama following soon after to brief the soldiers on what to expect upon exiting the Gate. There is a feeling of both Excitement and Fear among the UN Troops as the reports of the Japanese Recon Teams have claimed the existence of People with Bunny or Cat Ears and Elves on the other side while many are anxious as they are about to enter another world.

At exactly 10:00 AM, hundreds of Engines roar to life as a pair of Tanks cross the Gate. Followed by another pair. And another. And another. Inside their Humvee, Itami, Holden and a few other sources ldiers of varying nationalities await until their vehicle crosses the Gate. A young Seargent by the Name of Takeo Kurata, a friend of Itami and a fellow Otaku, breaks the silence.

"Hey Lt, I heard there are Catgirls and things on the other side. Do you think that's true?"

"Hell, why wouldn't there be?" Responded the Lieutenant.

That was when the Humvee was engulfed in Darkness as the vehicle entered the Dark interior of the Gate. The ride through the Gate took less than 5 Minutes but when they reached the other side, they heard the Commander of the lead Tank say on the Radio

"All Units this is Anvil Actual, Hostiles have been spotted further down a hill."

As soon as they heard this and the Humvee exited the Gate, Itami, Holden, Kurata and the other soldiers of the UNEF disembark and take up defensive positions on the Hill. The Sun rises above the hill as what will be known to those in the Special Region as the Battle of Alnus Hill is about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle of Alnus Hill

Chapter 2: The Battle of Alnus Hill

Trinso Em Desa, Age 45. He was a General of the Imperial Army and the commander of the Force that attempted to repel the Enemy from Alnus Hill when they first arrived.

Although General Trinso has been in the Camp for 3 Months, he still enjoys seeing the base. However, a sense of fear and anxiety has gripped the Imperial Camp as the reports of those who made it back were Shocking, sometimes horrifying to say the least. They speak of loud Metal Boxes which move without Horses but faster, Beasts that produce massive explosions, 2 kinds of flying creatures, 1 without Wings, the other moving faster than the Wyverns they have brought. More terrifying, they spoke of Men in Green who could kill their comrades without being close to them.

"For the past few months, the Enemy hasn't made any attempts to send a Force through the Gate." He stated to his subordinates.

That is when a Scout entered the Tent.

"Sire, the Enemy has emerged from the Gate, with huge loud metal beasts with a large snout."

"How many are there?" Said the General.

"We counted only 500 soldiers and 20 beasts, Sire."

"Only 500? Well this is gonna be easy" Trinso said with a smirk on his face, almost completely ignoring the scout's report on these Metal beasts.

"Order our troops to mobilize at once. We will crush this Force for the glory of the Empire!"

"For the Empire!" They said in unison.

A few minutes later, the Imperial Army is on the move. Their destination is the Holy Hill of Alnus. Their objective is to destroy the enemy and send them back through the Gate. Their Strategy is simple. Surround the Hill with their superior numbers. This was the only plan they could have come up with since they knew very little about the Enemy.

"This is going to be too easy" thought Trinso.

This thought was coming from a commander who doesn't know what an illumination round is.

That was when Night turned into Day. Bright Orange orbs light up the night. The Imperial Soldiers look to the sky to see what magic was creating such brightness.

Trinso realized that they have been spotted.

"GIVE THE ORDER TO CHARGE"

"Yes sir" replied the soldier, grabbing his horn to make the sound that all Imperial officers recognize.

"FOR THE EMPIRE!" He cried as he charged the hill along with his men.

All Hell broke lose immediately afterwards as what appeared to Trinso as small lightning bolts approached his men, killing them instantly. Trinso himself was unable to avoid them as his horse was hit, followed soon after by his leg, then his chest. He fell of his horse with a sharp pain in his body. He heard his cries as well as the cries of his men as they were simply slaughtered. He could feel himself bleeding to death. Knowing what was soon gonna become of him, he prayed one last time to Emroy, waiting for the cold embrace of death. Then, silence.

The next day, Trinso woke, still alive but dying, almost as if Emroy was tormenting him. That was when he saw them. The Men In Green. He saw the large black wands that produced the bolts of lightning that decimated his men, his friends. "These people don't fight with honor. The gods will surely punish them." He thought to himself as he coughed blood. This caught the attention of one of the Men in Green, one who was wearing a Red Beret and had Dark Skin, a color that nearly resembles the skin of the Dark Elves. Looking at Trinso, the soldier simply shook his head and pulled a black object from his pocket. "Ang iyong kaluluwa ay mapahinga nang payapa." The soldier said. There was Thunder, and then a dark silence.


End file.
